(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft structures and avionics and, more particularly, to aircraft structures and avionics molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, substantially homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Aviation material applications are very demanding. Typically, aviation structures and components must be constructed of materials that have a high strength to weight ratio since the demands of flight place a premium on weight. Aluminum has long been used in the manufacture of aircraft structures and components to achieve high strength to weight. Another consideration for material applications in aviation is in aviation electrical and electronics, or avionics. Materials combining excellent thermal and electrical conductivity with low weight are very useful. Another consideration for aviation materials is electromagnetic performance. Particularly in modern military applications, achievement of minimal radar footprint is a significant goal. Therefore, materials that optimally absorb the electromagnetic energy of a radar system are very useful for military aviation applications. It is an important object of the present invention to create and to apply new materials for aviation structures, components, and avionics devices having significant advantages over existing materials.
Several prior art inventions relate to aircraft structures and avionics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,275 to Lawson et al teaches an electrically conductive composite heating assembly that has as its foundation an electrically conductive non-woven fiber layer laminated between layers of fiberglass and other dielectric material and has an abrasion resistant outer layer. An example of electrically conductive non-woven fabric including nickel-coated carbon fibers is described. This invention also teaches the ability to add additional electrical shielding layers to provide ground fault protection. U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,072 B1 to Healey teaches a composite laminate comprising a series of fabric plies of fibrous reinforcing material set in plastics matrix material for use in aircraft wing construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,486 to Piening et al teaches the manufacture of aircraft wings with wing shells with good shear strength made of fibrous composite materials, particularly fiber-reinforced plastics. The invention teaches the use of carbon fiber reinforced plastics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,002 to Schutze teaches an aircraft wing made of composite fiber materials, especially carbon fiber reinforced plastics, with shell components having a thin-walled, pre-formed wing skin and tubular rods as stringers. The tubular rods used for stringers are also manufactured from carbon fiber reinforced plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,116 to Rauckhorst teaches an aircraft wing surface de-icing method utilizing inflatable tubular members comprising a non-metallic high tensile modulus fiber-reinforced matrix structural backing and a thin high tensile modulus outer skin. This invention teaches the use of metal or plastic for the outer skin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,613 to Weisend teaches the use of an inflatable de-icer and the method of application to the aircraft wing. This invention utilizes composite layers of air impervious material being covered with a resilient rubber air impervious material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,390 to Kingston teaches a carbon-titanium composite, laminate material, method of manufacture, and application to aircraft structures.